Viewers of digital content often desire to skip portions of the digital content that they deem irrelevant, undesirable, or otherwise deem not important to view. This lack of interest in viewing a portion of digital content may be expressed by the viewer using such functions as the fast-forward function or mode common on many media player applications. Further, a viewer may choose to use, for example, the scroll bar function of a media player to view desirable portions of digital content.